


CENTURIES

by KamiQueen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Feels and fighting are my muse, Gen, LOTS of violence, M/M, Multi, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The whole video is mostly made up of season 2, Video, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: My newest video, thought I would share it here too. :)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	CENTURIES

&;amp;amp;lt;br /&;amp;amp;gt; 


End file.
